Te salvaré
by Katherine Bloom
Summary: "El deseo de Kobato es curar el corazón de Fijimoto antes de irse. Está dispuesta a dar incluso su propia vida. Pero un hecho importante le da la vuelta a las cosas. Una persona cercana a ella morirá. Dios, al saber su deseo, decide cambiar el contrato. Dejará que Kobato permanezca hasta que pueda evitar la muerte de aquella persona. ¿Qué tanto tendrá que sacrifica para lograrlo?"


_**"Te salvaré".**_

_"El deseo de Kobato es curar el corazón de Fijimoto antes de irse. Está dispuesta a dar incluso su propia vida para un hecho importante le da la vuelta a las cosas. Una persona cercana a ella morirá. Dios, al saber su deseo, decide cambiar el contrato. Dejará que Kobato permanezca hasta que pueda evitar la muerte de aquella persona. ¿Qué tanto tendrá que sacrifica para lograrlo?"_

* * *

**Discaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al grupo **Clamp**. Yo sólo hago uso de sus ideas Sin fines de lucro. Aunque aún sigo soñando con que algún día me pertenezcan ;_;

* * *

**Chapter 1— Él corazón es el comienzo.**

Estaba lloviendo.

Las gotas de lluvia caían suavemente sobre su, ahora fría, cara.

A kobato le gustaba la lluvia.

Ver como las gotitas descendían desde el cielo color gris le maravillaba. Ver cómo caían sobre los columpios del parque, salpicando con delicadeza todo el lugar, y ver lo transparentes y delicadas que eran era simplemente fantástico.

Aún no sabía exactamente por qué, pero se sentía realmente cómoda en la lluvia.

Le fascinaba la idea de que algo tan hermoso saliera de un lugar que parecía oscuro y gris.

Y, en parte, le recordaba algunas de las cosas que había aprendido de las personas, sus corazones para ser exactos, en el tiempo que había estado ahí.

Cerró los ojos, y prestó atención a la sensación de estar bajo la lluvia, ahí sentada sobre su columpio color azul.

Una gota le calló en la coronilla. Salpicó un poco y calló lentamente, acariciando su cara. Desde la sien, hasta la mejilla... Para después caer al suelo.

Suspiró, fascinada.

—¡La lluvia es muy hermosa! ¿Verdad, Ioryogi-san?

No contestó.

Kobato abrió sus ojos, curiosa. Miró hacia abajo y posó su vista en el peluche color azul.

—¿Ioryogi-san?—Se encontró con su mirada. Ella no necesitaba ser extremadamente inteligente para adivinar por donde iban sus pensamientos.

—Do-ba-to.—De inmediato se encogió. Se puso a temblar, y comenzó a cubrirse con sus manos. Él había usado _ese_ tono. Ese que prometía una fuerte y dolorosa flama. Se preguntó qué habría hecho mal esta vez.

Bueno, en realidad, ya lo sabía.

Se preparó para el impacto.

Varios segundos transcurrieron. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Sólo un poquito.

Ioryogi no estaba apuntando hacia ella su gran boca para quemarla, como inicialmente había pensado, estaba sentado seriamente desde su lugar en el bolso.

Abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero de inmediato la cerró. No tenía caso. Los dos sabían que aunque lo discutieran no cambiarían las cosas.

Aún así, a ella no le gustaba ver aquella mirada seria y solitaria en él. Se sentía culpable por ser la causa de su preocupación, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Su deseo había cambiado.

Pero el contrato no podía cambiar.

Lo que quería decir que, aunque consiguiera reunir todos los corazones heridos y llenar la botella, su deseo no sería cumplido.

Al menos, no si ella sólo se dedicaba a recolectar los caramelos.

Ella había tomado esa decisión hace mucho, y él lo sabía.

Ioryogi-san podía ser grosero, criticar sus dibujos, lanzarle fuego, decirle torpe y llamarla Dobato, y esto realmente la hacia enojar, pero ella sabía que hacía todo eso por su propio bien.

No sabía exactamente cómo ó porqué, sólo sabía que podía sentir que él hacía todo eso porque la quería.

Era una forma de pensar que le parecía retorcida. Pero algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

Su corazón siempre le decía cosas que su mente no podía comprender, pero casi siempre tenía razón.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Disfrutando la lluvia.

—Yo también lo pienso.— Se sobresaltó. Abrió sus ojos de sopetón y los dirigió confusamente hacia el muñeco.

—¿Eh?

—La lluvia, Dobato, la lluvia—Gruñó. Oh, ¡lo había hecho enojar de nuevo!—. A mi también me gusta.

Se quedó callado de nuevo. Últimamente el peluche estaba muy callado. Aveces incluso Kobato extrañaba los regaños por su parte.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí, es maravillosa!

Esta vez él le dio una mirada realmente dura. La sonrisa de la chica se convirtió en una mueca de confusión.

—¿Te gusta mucho la lluvia, verdad?—Su voz era dura—, ¿También te gusta el Jardin Yomogi, no? ¿Y los niños... Cierto?, eso por no hablar de los empleados—Kobato se sonrojó, la visión del chico de ojos verdes pasó por su mente—. Tú...¿Realmente adoras a este mundo, cierto?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta. Usualmente Ioryogi-san no era así.

Aún así contestó sinceramente, porque no había nada que adorara más que aquél lugar.

—Sí, me encanta.

Esta vez su mirada se volvió extraña.

Se veía molesto. Su ceño estaba realmente MUY fruncido.

Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía como si en realidad estuviera preocupado.

—¿Acaso eres _estúpida_?

Hizo un puchero, odiaba cuando la regañaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡¿Entonces cómo explicas éste comportamiento?! Deberías de estar TRABAJANDO—Escupió realmente molesto, ella iba a decir algo, pero el comenzó a rugir otra vez—. Y no me refiero a esa estúpida guardería. ¡Me refiero a los caramelos, idiota! ¡Los estúpidos caramelos!

Ella se encogió en su sitio. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero también sabía que no la tenía. Ella debería de estar buscando caramelos, sí, ese era su trabajo después de todo, pero Fujimoto era más importante que eso.

—Pero...

—¿Pero qué? ¿Vas a volver a decirme que ese estúpido niño es más importante que tu maldita existencia en éste mundo? ¡No hay excusas, tienes que curar corazones si quieres seguir viviendo!

—¡No le digas así a Fuji...!

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres que le diga _estúpido_ ó _mocoso_? Eso es lo que es.—La provocó

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Es un mocoso!

—¡No! ¡Él no es un mocoso!

—¡¿Porqué no?!

—¡Por qué él no es así!, ¡Él es trabajador y amable, y sincero, y me regaña cuando me equivoco, y puede ser muy grosero, ¡Pero es una gran persona! ¡Por eso él es mi...!

Se petrificó. Ioryogi gruñó una vez más.

—¡Anda! ¡Completa la oración! ¡¿Qué es de ti ese mocoso?!

Ella se quedó callada.

Ioryogi gruñó con frustración.

Era realmente odioso. Realmente insoportable saber que la única cosa que ella quería, la única que la ataba a ese mundo, y la única que había hecho que su deseo cambiara, era ese maldito niño.

Bufó.

—¿Qué sucede Dobato? ¿Ya no estas segura de que él es tu persona "especial"?

—¡Claro que no! Mi persona más importante es Fujimoto-san—Afirmó con confianza—. Es sólo que... Bueno...

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosa. El peluche alzó una ceja.

—_¿Qué?_—Oh ese no era un buen tono.

—Eh...—Titubeó—, es que... ¡Es realmente vergonzoso Ioryogi-san! ¡Me siento muy avergonzada cuando le digo así!—Chilló ella. Sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rosas. Se las frotó con frustración.

—¿Quiere decir...—Oh, esa vez la chica sí que palideció. Había metido la pata de nuevo. Ese tono se lo volvía a confirmar— que te _molesta_ sentirte avergonzada pero que no te _importa_ que esos sentimientos te vallan a matar? —Esa vez la bola de fuego sí que comenzó a salir. Kobato se encontró atrapada. Comenzó a cubrirse—¡¿PUEDES SABER CUANDO ESTAS AVERGONZADA PERO NO TE PUEDES DAR CUENTA DE QUE ESO VA A HACER QUE NO PUEDAS VOLVER A ESTE MUNDO?!

—¡Ahhh!

Oh, sí, él le lanzó una bola de fuego, y ella chilló.

Al menos el circulo se volvía a repetir en vez de que los dos se quedaran callados. Aunque Kobato no parecía extrañar mucho eso. Unas lagrimitas se le salieron mientras el peluche la seguía regañando.

Eso daba a inicio a un día normal. O al menos eso pensaban.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Comenzó a correr frenéticamente. Como era bien sabido, ella no corría muy rápido, y lo más seguro era que se acabara por tropezar. Pero aún así estaba intentando acelerar lo más que podía.

Dio un chillido.

—¡Voy a volver a llegar tarde!

Él peluche suspiró desde su lugar en el bolso. De nuevo tarde, tonta Dobato. Se había quedado tanto regalándola que se les había pasado el tiempo. Aunque en sí no era su culpa, ella había sido la tonta que lo había hecho salir de sus casillas.

¿Cómo podía darte más importancia a un estúpido sonrojo que a su vida?

Eso era todo, simplemente no podía seguirla. Incluso siendo la persona más cercana a ella no podía comprenderla bien.

La chica se fijó en el reloj que estaba colgado en su muñeca -un "regalo" del mocoso- y se quedó mirándolo embobada durante un momento. Bufó, si el chico quería que ella enserio llegara más temprano con el, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sólo hacía que lo recordara.

Gruñó nuevamente, y kobato pareció reaccionar. Vio lo que tenía que ver desde un principio.

Que era tardísimo. Puso los ojos en blanco, y se preparó para que chillara.

—¡¿9:39?! ¡Es muy tarde!—Y ahí estaba. La chica comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—Wow, ¡qué rápida!—Enserio quería llegar temprano. Seguramente para librarse del regaño del mocoso. Pero esto le preocupaba. Conociendo a Dobato se iba a tropezar en cualquier oportunidad.

Al menos había dejado de llover. Si no, seguramente ya se habría tropezado.

El reloj estaba a las 9:45 y ya faltaba una cuadra para llegar. Ella gimió y corrió más fuerte.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su propia seguridad, ¿Cuanto se dañaría si se tropezaba a esta velocidad?, ¿y si su pelaje se rompía? Ó peor ¿y si esa torpe se dañaba?. No podría pensar siquiera en las cosas que tendrían que hacer si alguien los hiciera ir a un hospital.

Ella no podía ser llevaba a un hospital. Descubrirían su secreto. Cuando le retirarán el sombrero de la cabeza para revisarla estarían perdidos.

Verían la corona y todo habría acabado ahí.

Al menos sabía que ella no podía enfermarse, después de todo sólo era un espíritu y ya que Dios sabía lo débil que ella solía ser en vida, le había dado la capacidad de no enfermarse nunca.

—¡Oye, Dobato, no vallas tan rápido!—Pero ella no lo escuchó. Estaban a unos cuantos largos pasos de llegar. Pudo ver el colorido edificio. Los solecitos y las figuras de colores. Los juegos que se veían dentro. La entrada estaba justo adelante. Ella gimió felizmente y dio vuelta para entrar.

O eso quería hasta que pasó lo que quería evitar, se topó con algo -alguien más bien- y en vez de caerse para atrás, se llevó a la pobre persona de enfrente y se calló sobre ella.

—¡Ahh!— Él mismo se calló del bolso y voló varios centímetros a la izquierda. Si hubiera podido moverse le hubiera gritado.

Pero claro, no podía, ya que los humanos lo descubrirían.

Estúpida paloma.

—Oh... Auch...—Ella dio uno cuantos gemidos mientras se levantaba. Genial, al menos la torpe no se lastimó. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había arrollado a alguien— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

Se levantó atropelladamente para no seguir arriba del inocente al que había arrollado. Se sintió peor cuando se dio cuenta de quien había sido.

—¡Fu... Fujimoto-san!— Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Oh, ¿de todas las personas tenía que ser el mocoso?

Él gruñó mientras se incorporaba.

—Además de llegar tarde, ahora atropellas a las personas, torpe—Y ahí estaba el regaño. Ella se disculpó nuevamente mientras ayudaba al mocoso a incorporarse.

Ya que lo dos tenían los pies sobre la tierra él alzó una ceja y puso sus manos a los costados.

—¿Y bien?—Su tono era autoritario y firme.

Ella se sonrojó. —L-Lo siento mucho.— Hizo una reverencia exagerada que demostraba lo arrepentida que se sentía.

Él suspiró.—¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Conociendo lo tonta que eres, vas a acabar lastimándote con tanto movimiento. Acabarás dándole trabajo a las demás personas.—De inmediato la chica dejó de hacer reverencias con una mueca de horror.

—Yo no voy a...

—Sí, sí— Se encogió para esta a su tamaño, y le estiró los cachetes—. En vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no deberías de estar trabajando? Ya perdiste el tiempo suficiente—Le reprochó. Derrepente se dio cuenta de que sus cachetes estaban rosas y estaba empapada—.¿Te volviste a quedar dormida y olvidaste tu paraguas, tonta?

Ella hizo un mohín y se removió para que le quitará las manos de sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Me desperté temprano, Fujimoto-san!

—Claro—Sus ojos se entrecerraron con recelo—. Se supone que deberías de estar aquí exactamente a las nueve en punto. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Llegas casi a las diez y dices que te despiertas temprano.

Ella se mordió la lengua.

—Bueno...—Ya libres sus mejillas, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente— Me levanté temprano... Pero quería ir al parque a ver la lluvia...

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—No sabía que a las palomas les gustara andar perdiendo el tiempo mojándose.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¡No estaba perdiendo el tiempo!

Él le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y volvió a callarla diciéndole que Sayaka tenía mucho trabajo gracias a que ella había llegado tarde. Ella chilló con preocupación y se apresuró para poder entrar el edificio.

—¡Oye tú, ni se te ocurra mojar el edificio, toma una toalla y sécate!—La amenazó antes de que ella siquiera pusiera un pie dentro.

Ella asintió y cambió el rumbo para ir al almacén por una toalla.

—¡Kobato, se esfrorzará!—Le escuchó decir antes de desaparecer.

Ioryogi gruño por dentro. ¡Dobato lo había olvidado, y lo había dejado tirado en pleno jardin de juegos!

Cuando le pusiera las manos a esa tonta...

Él mocoso suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacía el edificio. De pronto dirigió su vista hasta el peluche, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Caminó hacia él y lo tomó.

Aunque el peluche no se moviera, por dentro estaba dándole una sarta de maldiciones.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, demasiado fuertes para el gusto de Ioryogi, y le dio unas cuantas palmadas para quitarle la tierra.

El peluche gimió por dentro. ¿Qué tan fuerte era el mocoso?

—Esa tonta...—Murmuró, mientras lo miraba con una mueca—No la entiendo, ¿por qué carga un peluche como si tuviera seis años?—Le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

Ioryogi hecha a fuego por dentro.

—Y además llegó tarde sólo por ver la lluvia...—De pronto su furia se apagó. El chico lo observó con detenimiento. **Eso** era lo que lo estaba preocupando tanto. Esa mirada que le dedicaba a todo relacionado con la chica...

Suspiró y siguió caminando al edificio, cargándolo en mano.

—Lo único que me falta es que se enferme.—Murmuró por lo bajo.

¿Ahora el mocoso estaba preocupado por ella?

Atravesaron el jardin de juegos. Él mocoso... Digo, Fujimoto, abrió la puerta de cristal, pero se detuvo.

Le dio una mirada a la ventana y luego entró.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Porqué había visto la ventana donde justo estaría ahora Kobato?

Estaba comenzando a temer que tuviera razón sobre los sentimientos del chico hacía ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Caminó hacía el almacén por la caja que estaba llena de juguetes de madera. Encontrarla no le fue difícil, estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.

La tomó. No estaba pesada. Y aunque lo estuviera ya estaba acostumbrado a cargar muchas cajas. Él no era como esa torpe, él era más cuidadoso. Después de todo, intentaba mantener en pie todos sus trabajos de medio tiempo.

Hizo una mueca mientras transportaba la caja hacía el cuarto de juegos.

Estaba comenzando a detestar a su propia mente. Sin importar dónde, cuándo o con quién, su mente siempre le traía la imagen de la torpe chica.

Quizá tenía que ver con que la mayoría de la gente con la que convivía tenía relación con algún trabajo, y le era inevitable no pensar en lo torpe que ella era y lo fácil que podía arruinar cualquier cosa que se le diera.

Sí, de seguro era eso.

Con un suspiro cansado, entró en el cuarto de juegos. De inmediato captó la atención de todos al entrar y hacer sonar la ruidosa puerta corrediza.

—¡Ah! ¡Llegó Fujimoto-sensei!—Chilló un niño. Luego fueron dos, luego seis, y después eran todos.

Avanzó a trompicones, intentando no lastimar a los niños que se amontonaban para poder tomar un cubo de madera.

—Niños, niños, no se amontonen, dejen pasar a Fujimoto-Kun, ¡hay juguetes para todos!—Sayaka parecía animada hoy. Los niños gritaron un "¡Si!" obedientemente y se dispersaron lo suficiente como para que él pudiera caminar y poner la caja en el suelo.

De inmediato los niños se amontonaron en ella para poder elegir uno.

Suspiró nuevamente y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Sayaka. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Muchas gracias, Fujimoto-Kun. Ni yo ni Kobato podíamos alcanzar esa caja, estaba en un estante realmente alto.

—No es nada.—Murmuró apenado. Y en serio no era nada. Simplemente él era el más alto de ese lugar.

Sayaka volvió a sonreírle.

Incómodo, y un poco avergonzado, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los niños. Todos parecían haber escogido un juguete y estaban jugando por todos lados. Notó que Kobato estaba al otro lado del salón, cerca del órgano, jugando animadamente con los niños a hacer castillos con los cubos de colores.

Hizo una mueca. No necesitaba observarla mucho para saber que su cabello estaba húmedo. Si bien no estaba derramando gotas, como le había ordenado no hacer, seguía lo suficientemente mojado como para que le dejará mojada la espalda.

Esa tonta iba a acabar por enfermarse. Se preguntó si podía ser tan frágil en salud como solía serlo físicamente.

Bueno, quizá no. Hasta ahora no se había enfermado nunca. Nunca la había visto con fiebre y, ignorando el que llegara tarde, no había faltado ni un sólo día a la guardería.

Hizo otra mueca, pero ésta para él mismo. Estaba pensando mucho en ella de nuevo. Eso le molestaba un poco consigo mismo. Nunca había sido un entrometido con nadie, y no muchas personas le importaban, más que con Sayaka y quizá un poco con Doumoto, pero no en esa manera.

Estaba comenzando a desear saber qué pasaba por aquella cabeza distraída, y eso le molestaba.

De pronto se topó con su mirada. Se sorprendió de que hubiera estado observándola todo ese tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó ante su mirada de curiosidad y volteó hacia otro lado.

De inmediato escuchó la risita de Sayaka. Se sonrojó más. Ella también había estado observándolo.

—Creo que iré a ordenar algunos papeles en la oficina.—Balbuceó. Sayaka le dedicó una mirada burlona.

—Claro, no valla a ser que Kobato te distraiga, ¿no?

Sus mejillas ardieron por alguna razón. Odiaba cuando Sayaka daba en el clavo. Aveces pensaba que lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

Balbuceó algo que no comprendió bien y se retiró distraídamente.

No se atrevió a dirigir de nuevo la mirada hacia la chica, pero sí escuchó la risa de Sayaka.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la oficina.

«Bueno, al menos ella rió» Intentó consolarse. Y tenía razón en cierta forma, hacer que Sayaka se riera sinceramente, no era sencillo. Y para alguien tan tosco y serio como él no era fácil hacerla reír sin salir avergonzado.

Se dio cuenta del qué, o en este caso quién, había cambiado esa situación.

Se sonrojó de nuevo y volvió a acomodar los papeles ruidosamente.

Se concentró en las cuentas de la guardería.

Sacó algunos cálculos con rapidez. Se concentró en ellos durante un buen rato, viendo la forma en que podría hacer que las cosas salieran bien para el Yomogi. Pero siempre volvía a lo mismo. No tenían suficiente dinero para pagar la deuda, y aunque trabajara a todas horas del día, como casi estaba haciendo ya, el lograr la gran suma de dinero para la fecha prevista era casi imposible.

Suspiró con frustración. Realmente le entristecía saber que no podía hacer más por Sayaka.

—¡Wa...!

—¡Ah! ¡Kobato-chan volvió a caerse!

—¡¿Estas bien, Kobato-chan?!

—S-Sí, estoy bien...

—¿Segura qué estas...?

—Claro que... ¡Wa...!

—¡Kobato-chan se cayó de nuevo!

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ya iban tres veces en un día, quizá más si es que se había caído cuando no la había visto, ¿cuán torpe podía ser esa chica?

No pudo evitar poner un poco de atención a las ruidosas voces que estaban en el patio de juegos.

—Ow... Uh, e-estoy bien.

—Ya, ya, Kobato-chan, espera, yo te ayudo.

—Gracias—Sonaba avergonzada. Comenzó a levantarse. Observó como se acercaba peligrosamente hacia un hueco en el suelo.

—¡No espera! ¡No vayas a pisar ahí...!—Pero pisó ahí.

—¡Wa...!

¿Era enserio?

—Ay, Kobato-chan...

La aludida gimió de una forma muy graciosa y se levantó, cubierta de tierra y con varios rasponcitos. Los niños, y Sayaka, comenzaron a reír mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

Suspiró y se levantó. Pasó rápidamente por el almacén y tomó lo que sabía ella necesitaría.

Salió con unas benditas y un trapo húmedo y se lo tendió a la sonrojada y herida chica que ahora estaba sentada donde de seguro no podría caerse otra vez.

—¿Fujimoto-san...?

—Deberías de revisarte esos pies. Parece que sólo encuentras la forma de tropezarte con ellos—Bufó, la chica se sonrojó aún más ante el duro-pero verdadero- comentario—. Toma, no vallas a dar más problemas.

Ella tomó las cosas con cierta confusión y las observó. De pronto su mente pareció comprender algo y sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Gracias!—Le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta, rogó por que nadie hubiera visto la reacción de su cara, y se volvió por donde vino.

—Si, claro. Apresúrate.—Le murmuró antes de irse de ahí.

Demonios, iba a terminar loco algún día si las cosas seguían así con esa paloma torpe.

Escuchó varios murmullos más y las risas de nuevo.

Le daba un punto a Kobato ésta vez. Al menos hacia reír a Sayaka. Quizá la chica no les hacía mal.

Suspiró y volvió a meterse en sus asuntos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—¡Hasta mañana Kobato-chan! ¡Hasta mañana Sayaka-sensei!

—¡Hasta mañana, Rika-san!

Las despedidas seguían surgiendo espontáneamente afuera. Observó cómo las dos chicas se despedían de los niños y como ellos eran recogidos por sus padres.

Suspiró mientras seguía concentrado tocando el órgano.

Anteriormente, años atrás, solía usar el órgano como excusa para ver cómo las madres recogían a sus hijos. Recordarlo no le gustaba. Le hacía recordar cuando su propia madre lo había abandonado.

Recordaba perfectamente lo doloroso que era ver cómo todas las madres recogían a sus compañeros, mientras él se quedaba ahí. Con la familia que lo había adoptado.

Solía ser bastante miserable. Pero al menos de esa forma había encontrado a Sayaka.

La observó sonreír a través del cristal. Observó como movía su manos para despedirse. Observó como atendía atentamente a los padres de los niños. Observó como reía cuando hablaba con la chica.

Sí, había muchas razones para que Sayaka le gustara.

Era bonita. Su cabello corto se acomodaba perfectamente a su blanca cara. Le gustaba ese corte en especial. El fleco largo, que la hacía lucir más bonita cuando se reía. Sus ojos azules, que lamentablemente había visto llenos de tristeza muchas veces. Sus labios carnosos. Su nariz pequeña y respingona...

Era amable, servicial, trabajadora, inteligente, optimista, alegre, sincera, comprensiva, divertida e incluso tenía esa parte suya que no se dejaba vencer por nada.

Obviamente también tenía defectos. No podías cambiar su opinión fácilmente, si sabía que algo estaba mal no se abstenía de decirlo, también solía burlarse mucho aveces. Y cuando se enojaba... Uh.

Ladeó la cabeza. Confundido.

Sí, siempre había habido muchas razones para que él estuviera enamorado de ella. Como casi siempre estuvo.

Por eso, simple y sencillamente, no entendía.

Si ella seguía siendo perfecta, ¿por qué su corazón había dejado de latir de aquella forma cuando la veía?

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Había cambiado ella o había cambiado él?

La observó detenidamente mientras hablaba con Kobato. La chica parecía estar pidiendo perdón por algo. Sayaka le sonrió y hizo un movimiento de despreocupación hacia ella.

Seguía sin entender.

Parpadeó, ¿por qué seguía tocando?

Paró de tocar, confundido de nuevo. Se suponía que sólo debía de tocar el órgano mientras los niños se iban, y hace mucho que lo habían echo.

Suspiró. Incluso la canción... Sonaba demasiado suave.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Salió del salón de juegos y se dirigió a las oficinas.

Cruzó los pasillos que tenía que cruzar para llegar a las oficinas y comenzó a escuchar las voces de las chicas.

Hizo otra mueca, ¿cuanto tiempo había estado en las nubes? Kobato le estaba pegando eso de estar en la nebulosa.

—... ¿Entonces... Qué piensa usted?

Parpadeó. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

Parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Y qué demonios le importaba a él?

—¿Estas segura?

Se paró antes de siquiera tocar la puerta. Sayaka sonaba preocupada.

—Sí.

—¿Paso algo malo con la casera, Kobato-chan? ¿O hay algo que te haya hecho tomar esa decisión? ¿Quizá algo relacionado con la guardería...?

¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Se quedó callado. No quería entrometerse en lo que no le importaba... Pero no podía irse de ahí.

Kobato dudó.

— No... Yo... Sólo creo que es lo mejor.

—Pero volverás, ¿Cierto?

—Si...

—Oh... ¿Crees que podrías llamarme cuando te instales?

—Está bien. Cuando me instale...

No lo soportó más. Entró.

—Oh, ¡Fujimoto-kun!—Sayaka soltó una exclamación. Obviamente no se esperaba que estuviera husmeando.

Entrecerró los ojos y las observó.

Kobato lo estaba viendo con una cara muy sorprendida. Pero juraría que había algo raro con ella.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Exigió saber.

Sayaka titubeó.

¡Titubeó! ¡Sayaka siempre era sincera!

—Bueno... Kobato...

—Tengo que irme.

La voz de la chica lo sobresaltó.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

Ella dudó de nuevo. Había algo que estaba verdaderamente mal con ella.

—Yo... No sé exactamente a donde.

—¿Qué?—¿Era enserio? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

—Las cosas se han complicado para Kobato, Fujimoto-kun. Tiene que irse para arreglar unos asuntos.

—¿Asuntos?—Él no era un entrometido. Él dejaría ir a cualquiera que se quiciera ir. Pero había algo que realmente no le gustaba de eso.

¿Irse? ¿Por qué habría de irse? Nunca habían hablado sobre si tenía o no familia. Y no parecía concentrarse en nada que no fuera ayudar dentro y fuera de la guardería.

Entonces, ¿porqué?

—Sí. Tengo que atender unos asuntos fuera por un tiempo. Lamento dejarlos solos con el trabajo de la guardería.

Estaba confundido. Eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué tipo de asuntos?

—¡Fujimoto-kun!— Le recriminó Sayaka. Él sabía que estaba siendo entrometido. Muy entrometido, pero no podía dejarla ir sin ningún motivo.

Esperen. _¿Qué...?_

—Yo... Bueno...—Ella estaba realmente nerviosa.

—¿Es tu familia? ¿Tienen alguna clase de problemas? Por sí no te habías dado cuenta, yo conozco un montón de abogados, idiota.

Sayaka lo vio con los ojos abiertos. Sabía que esto no era algo que él haría normalmente.

No entendía porqué, pero se estaba poniendo muy nervioso con todo esto.

Ella se inmediato estaba negando frenéticamente.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Yo... Yo no tengo familia! Es sólo que, bueno...

Sus palabras lo clavaron en su sitio. Sayaka pareció horrorizada.

—¡Kobato-chan...!

Él no sabía que decir. ¿Debía disculparse?

No lo sabía. Él no sabía que ella no tenía familia. Y no había forma de saberlo, ella no era como él. Aunque ambos no tuvieran familia, sus actitudes eran completamente diferentes.

Recordó cuando Sayaka se había enfermado. Kobato había estado llorando. Le había dicho que las personas podían morir por algo realmente pequeño.

Entonces, ¿su familia había muerto?

—Yo... Yo no quería...

Se sentía mal. Realmente muy mal.

Kobato nos observó, de pronto confundida.

—Bueno...—Murmuró, apenado—, ¿entonces cuales con esos asuntos?

Sayaka le envió una mirada que le decía que debería detenerse. Ella debería de estarse sintiendo muy mal por Kobato.

—Yo...—Ella bajó la mirada—No puedo decirlo, lo siento.

Sus palabras le dolieron. No había razón para que le dolieran. Ella tenía sus propios asuntos, ¿qué se suponía que eran ellos dos, cómo para que ella le confiara cualquier cosa? Nada. Sólo compañeros de trabajo. No había porqué pensar que ella le confiaría sus secretos.

Pero realmente le dolió que no confiara en él.

—Ah...

No supo qué más agregar.

No entendía qué sucedía con él. ¿Porqué sonaba como si realmente le afectara?

Era sólo una niña. Y una muy, muy, torpe.

—Por favor, no se preocupen por mí. Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda. No quiero dejarlos solos en la guardería.

Se quedó callado. Eso debería de bastarle. Saber que a la chica le interesaba la guardería y que regresaría en cuanto pudiera. Pero algo realmente no cuadraba en todo aquello.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

—Si no sabes a dónde irás, ¿Cómo es que sabes que será lejos?—Atrapada. Ella se puso aún más nerviosa—, ¿Y si no tienes fa...—Se mordió la lengua—, quien te avise, entonces cómo sabes que debes de irte?

Sayaka le dio una mirada. No supo exactamente qué significaba. Pero parecía que ella también tenía sus dudas y estaba realmente preocupada.

Ella comenzó a balbucear y decir cosas incoherentes. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

Además, ahora que lo notaba, sus mejillas estaban más rosas de lo normal, pero no parecían tener que ver con la vergüenza...

¿También estaba pálida acaso?

Frunció el ceño.

—Kobato—Ella paró de decir incoherencias y lo miró—, no voy a obligarte a quedarte. Pero tienes que ser sincera, ¿realmente por qué te vas? Si ya no quieres trabajar en la guardería, adelante, dímelo.

Estaba siendo muy duro con la chica. Lo sabía, y Sayaka también se lo hizo saber con otra mirada.

—¡No es eso! ¡Me gusta mucho trabajar en la guardería! ¡Me encanta estar con ustedes, Fujimoto-san!

Se sonrojó, no supo muy bien porqué, pero creía que tenía que ver con que lo incluyera a él en eso.

—¿Entonces porqué? —Sayaka de verdad quería que ella se quedara si era capaz de preguntarle eso.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo más, ella estaba temblando.

—Oye tú...

—Yo... Yo... No puedo... No puedo decirlo.

Era enserio, estaba temblando mucho.

—¿Por qué estás temblando Kobato-chan? ¿Tienes frío?— Sayaka también lo había notado.

Ella asintió apenas y se frotó los brazos distraídamente.

—Un poco. No es nada, Sayaka-sensei. Además... Tengo que partir.

La vio tomar su bolso, con el muñeco que esa misma mañana le había devuelto, levantarlo con unas manos que titiritaban y ponérselo en el brazo con dificultad, cómo si el esfuerzo fuera sobrehumano.

Bien. Se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

—¿Pero qué crees que estas haciendo, torpe?

Ella apretó los labios. Se estaba poniendo realmente pálida. —M-Me preparo para irme.

Comenzó a avanzar. O a intentarlo más bien. Estaba claro que apenas y podía moverse.

Demonios, el cabello mojado sí le había afectado. Y peor aún, le afectó terriblemente rápido.

—¿Te sientes mal Kobato? No tienes porqué apresurarte. Puedes descansar un poco antes que te vallas.

Ella también estaba preocupada. Kobato negó lentamente. Parecía esforzarse mucho para mantenerse en pie.

Apretó los puños.

—N-No... T-Tengo que ir con Chitose-san para avisarle que me voy a...

No pudo más. Él fue conciente de lo que iba a pasar a continuación y se lanzó a atraparla antes de que se lastimara.

Sayaka chilló. Y él cayó al suelo con la chica en brazos.

Se había desmayado.

—¡Kobato!

De inmediato tenía a Sayaka al lado, viendo qué le había pasado a la chica.

Se levantó lo suficiente y la acomodó de forma que los dos estuvieran sentados.

—¿Kobato...?—Se atrevió a murmurar su nombre. Nunca le había dicho su nombre, ahora que lo pensaba, pero estaba comenzando realmente a preocuparse.

La chica respiraba dificultosamente. Estaba sudando mucho. Su cara estaba muy roja.

—¡Fujimoto-kun, tenemos que llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes!— En menos de cinco minutos, Sayaka había decidido que tenían que llevarla ahí para que el aire y el frío no la enfermaran más. Se levantó con rapidez y la llevó al cuarto mientras le seguía una Sayaka muy preocupada.

Eso respondía a la pregunta. La chica también era débil en salud. ¿Realmente podía haber alguien tan torpe y frágil?

Después de que llegaron al cuarto y la acomodaron, él fue a llamar al médico, que había conocido por causa de la chica, mientras que Sayaka se quedaba a arroparla bien.

—¿Se desmayó repentinamente?—Le preguntó el doctor al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí. Está muy roja. Suda mucho, y creo que tiene una fiebre muy alta.

¿Porqué su corazón estaba tan acelerado?, ¿Tanto le importaba esa torpe?

—Entiendo. Llegaré ahí en veinte minutos, por favor arropela bien, he intenten bajarle la fiebre con trapos húmedos.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias.

—Ah, y... ¿Está seguro de que hablamos de Hanato-san y no de la profesora Sayaka?

La pregunta le sorprendió.

—No. Sayaka no está enferma. ¿Porqué...?

—No es nada—Se apresuró a contestarle el doctor al otro lado de la línea—. Intentaré llegar lo más rápido que pueda.

Antes de poder decir algo, la línea se cortó.

Eso había sido muy raro. ¿Porqué el doctor actuaba como si supiera algo que él no sabía?

Suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que podía preguntárselo cuando llegara.

Caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaban. Cuando llegó, Kobato ya estaba bien arropada en mantas y había unos cuantos paños en su frente. Sayaka estaba empapando otro paño en una cacerola que contenía agua fría. Pero Kobato seguía muy roja.

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor?—Le preguntó en cuanto lo vio.

—Que la arropemos y le pongamos paños fríos. Pero veo que ya te encargaste de eso...

Ella iba a responder, pero un pitido proveniente del reloj de ella atrajo su atención.

De inmediato, Sayaka se inclinó hacia el hombro de la chica y sacó de su brazo un termómetro.

Sayaka lo observó a contra luz con preocupación.

—¿Cuanto tiene?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Cuarenta y medio...

Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

—¡¿Qué?!

Ella se mordió el labio con preocupación.

—El doctor no tardará en llegar. Pero está comenzando a preocuparme mucho. ¿Y si la lleváramos a un hospital...?

Observó a la chica. Su cara estaba completamente roja y respiraba dificultosamente.

—Vamos.

—Pero el doctor...

—¡Si ella no va al hospital ahora, no va a volver a ver un doctor!

Asintió con preocupación.

Sayaka removió un paño que ahora estaba caliente y le amarró una compresa fría. Él se acercó y la levantó con delicadeza, pero rápidamente. Sayaka también la había envuelto en una cobija y le había puesto un suéter.

—Escúchame, Sayaka—Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él, estaba comenzando a llorar—. Todo va a estar bien. El hospital no está muy lejos de aquí. Perderemos más tiempo si tomamos un taxi. Y yo corro mucho más rápido que tú. Así que tú te vas a quedar aquí y esperaras un taxi mientras que yo la llevo.

Ella asintió débilmente mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Por favor, cuídala.—Le suplicó.

Con un último asentimiento, salió disparado con la chica en brazos.

Mientras corría a toda la velocidad que le era posible, observó su rostro.

—Te vas a poner bien, tonta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hacía calor.

Mucho calor.

El calor la abrazaba y la hacía sentir náuseas. Era como si se estuviera quemando.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Los sonidos eran vagos y confusos.

—¡Kobato!

¿Alguien la estaba llamando? Intentó responder, pero sus labios no podían hacer algo más que intentar inhalar aire.

Su corazón se estaba quemando.

Dolía mucho. Aunque era un tipo de dolor diferente al que había experimentado hasta ahora. Sentía como si algo se hubiera atorado en su pecho y le impidiera respirar.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Pero cada respiración dolía más que la anterior, y en cada una sentía cómo se ahogaba.

Tenía miedo.

Quería llorar, pero no podía. Su cabeza taladraba mientras su cuerpo ardía junto con su pulmones.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No podía concentrarse lo suficiente en cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Estaba con Sayaka-sensei y con Fujimoto-san cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Terriblemente mal.

Nunca se había desmayado. Y no había por qué se desmayara. Ioryogi-san le había dijo que ella no podía enfermarse...

Inhaló más fuerte. El dolor la estaba torturando.

Se estaba hundiendo. La desesperación la rodeó.

—¡Se está ahogando!

—¡Su corazón se paró!

—¡Rápido, traigan la máquina aquí... Apliquen... Ahora!

Las voces sonaban entrecortadas. No lograba entender nada fuera de la barrera de confusión que era su cabeza.

Flashes de luz estaban detrás de sus ojos. Pero no podía abrirlos para saber qué había ahí.

Su corazón dolió nuevamente más fuerte. Trajo consigo otra ola de dolor. Pero una diferente, como si la pincharán desde afuera y desde adentro. El dolor venía de todas las direcciones.

Las luces detrás comenzaron a apagarse y se sentía cada vez más lejos.

Fujimoto-san...

Las voces comenzaron a apagase mientras se hundía.

Fujimoto-san...

Quería tocar su pecho para calmarlo. Pero no sentía sus manos. Sólo dolor.

Fujimoto...

Comenzó a caer en el vacío. Quiso aferrarse a la luz. ¿A dónde iba?

Fu... Fuji...

De pronto, su corazón paró de doler. Todo estaba oscuro. Los susurros incomprensibles cesaron. Comenzó a caer débilmente en la inconsciencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué estaba haciendo hace un momento? Sentía que tenía que llamar a alguien... Pero no recordaba a quién y porqué...

—¡Por favor despierta, Kobato!

Ki...

Kiyo...

Kiyokazu...

_Kiyokazu-kun._

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sintió que algo dentro de sí despertaba y el dolor regresó aún más fuerte.

El dolor traspasó su corazón y hizo que este latiera salvajemente. Sus pulmones ardieron con fuego mientras intentaba tragar algo de aire. El aire entró a trompicones mientras jadeaba, y esta vez sí estaba llorando. Su cabeza la estaba matando de nuevo.

Apretó con fuerza algo que estaba sobre ó con ella. Y la luz volvió detrás de sus ojos, cegándola y dejándola más aturdida. Sus recuerdos regresaron en una ola salvaje y los sonidos volvieron a aturdirla.

—¡Despertó!

—¿Pero cómo pudo hacer eso él sólo...?

—¡Avísenle a la otra chica!

—¡Rápido, inyecten la anestesia!

—¡Necesito a otra enfermera aquí!

No lograba entender de quien era cada voz.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en su brazo derecho. Pero segundos después todo fue alivianado mientras algo se desplazaba desde su brazo.

Suspiró. Y sintió cómo el dolor por fin paraba y comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño.

Las voces dejaron de aturdirla y sus ojos ya no picaban. Estaba volviendo a deslizarse en la inconsciencia, pero ésta vez estaba segura de que eso estaba bien.

Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió levemente los ojos. Se sentía muy cansada.

Vio manchones cafés y verdes delante de otros muy blancos.

La imagen comenzó a hacerse nítida hasta que reconoció a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Los manchones cafés se convirtieron en un cabello despeinado y empapado. Los borrones color verde se convirtieron en los ojos penetrantes que había visto tantas veces. Pero estos eran diferentes, estos estaban... ¿Brillando?

—Kobato...

Ella lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Kiyokazu...—Murmuró. Vio cómo sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y cómo se ponían muy brillantes de pronto.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa y se dejó caer en el mundo de las tinieblas, sin poder evitar pensar que sus labios se habían visto muy bonitos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Estaba cómoda. El calor había parado y se había convertido en una sensación suave y llena de paz.

Era raro, estaba conciente de que estaba dormida, pero podía ver todo con claridad.

Era como si estuviera flotando en una nebulosa.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Kiyokazu siempre le decía que ella estaba en una nebulosa.

De pronto se sonrojó furiosamente.

_Kiyokazu._

Le había dicho... ¿_Kiyokazu_?

Se sonrojó aún más.

¡Lo había llamado por su nombre!

Eso estaba mal ¿no? No era correcto llamar a alguien por su nombre a menos de que se tuvieran confianza.

Aunque bueno... Si bien trabajaban juntos, ¿qué se suponía que eran ellos dos? Estaba segura de que ella era una molestia para él... Aunque él siempre terminaba ayudándola...

_Kiyokazu._

Se sonrojó de nuevo. A ella... Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios. Le gustaba cómo se pronunciaba.

Distraídamente, miró hacia ambos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie. Cuando estuvo segura, se llevó los dedos nerviosamente a los labios

—Ki...Kiyo... Kiyoka...—Cada palabra era un sonrojo aún más fuerte. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos. Y pronunció con delicadeza—: Kiyokazu...

Ocultó su cara con sus manos. La sensación de pronunciar su nombre le llenaba el pecho.

_Kiyokazu, Kiyokazu, Kiyokazu._

El nombre resonó por todos los lados de aquella "nebulosa".

—¿Realmente quieres mucho a aquél chico?

—¿Eh?

Ella parpadeó. Miró a ambos lados, pero no parecía que hubiera alguien ahí más que ella.

¿Habría sido su imaginación?

Juraría que hace un momento...

—Te pregunté que si querías mucho a ese chico. Ha-na-to-san.

Abrió sus ojos como platos. ¡No había sido su imaginación!

Había alguien más ahí, con ella.

—Eh... ¿Te refieres a Kiyoka...—Se mordió la lengua y se sonrojó— Fu-Fujimoto-san?

Hubo una pequeña risita.

—Sí, en efecto.

Ella parpadeó nuevamente. La voz que provenía de las sombras era masculina, pero sonaba muy... Dulce y aterciopelada.

Ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

¿Qué le había preguntado?

Oh, qué si lo quería.

Se sonrojó.

—Eh... Bueno.. Pues sí... Aunque yo siempre soy una molestia para él.—Balbuceó.

—¿Molestia? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—Sonaba muy curioso.

—Bueno... Yo suelo tropezar mucho. Y siempre me acabo por entromete en su camino y molestarlo... Supongo que soy demasiado torpe como para poder ser de verdad una ayuda...

—Oh, ya veo—Ella levantó la cabeza de su pequeño lapso de depresión y dirigió su mirada a la derecha. No había nada ahí, pero juraría que la voz procedía de ese lado—. Entonces, ¿te gustaría poder ser de ayuda para él?

—¿Eh?

De pronto, del lugar a su derecha, comenzó a surgir una bruma muy blanca con destellos azules. Cerró los ojos ante la repentina luz y, cuando los abrió, pudo ver a una figura hermosa delante de ella.

—Tu querido Kiyokazu tendrá muchos problemas pronto, Hanato-san, y me gustaría saber si quisieras ayudarlo un poco–Le dirigió una sonrisa.

Alas. Tenía alas.

Su cabello era de un blanco brillante, que caía delicadamente en su traje color blanco con encajes color azul. Sus ojos eran color ámbar, brillantes y expectantes. Llevaba una pequeña capucha color oro, que combinaba con sus ojos. Era alto y esbelto. Sus labios eran pequeños y su nariz hacía un juego con una cara tan bonita.

Sus alas eran blancas también. En su cuello colgaba un talismán color azul. Su piel era muy blanca, parecía casi transparente.

¿Qué hacia una persona tan bonita enfrente de ella?

—¿Problemas? ¿De qué habla? ¿Va a pasarle algo a la guardería?

Otra risa surgió de sus labios.

—¿Guardería? Bueno, realmente no estoy enterado de todos los detalles de lo que has hecho con tu tiempo en la tierra—Comentó con otra sonrisa—. Aunque me muero de curiosidad, ¿realmente te enamoraste de un humano?

Ella parpadeó nuevamente.

Era extraño. Aunque esa persona era un completo desconocido para ella, ella no sentía temor alguno.

—¿Eh?

Se rió nuevamente.

—No has cambiado nada—Le mostró otra sonrisa. Cómo sí la conociera mucho. Ella volvió a parpadear—. Sigues siendo la misma chica inocente.

Sonrió con ternura.

—Uh... ¿Nos conocemos?

—Depende—Avanzó hacia ella con otra sonrisa juguetona—. Tú nunca me has visto en la vida... Almenos en esta vida, claro está—Ella frunció el entrécejo—. Pero yo sí te conozco.

—¿Cómo...?

Todo eso era muy extraño. No paraba de confundirla más y más.

—Mi nombre es Early-san—Le extendió la mano cortésmente.

—¿Early-san...?—Murmuró ella distraídamente. Tomó la mano del ángel, estaba cálida.

—Sí, es un gusto conocerte, de nuevo, Hanato-san.

Kobato pensó que aquella persona era muy extraña. Aunque sonreía mucho.

—Eh, también es un gusto.

Early-san la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué decía de Fujimoto-san?

—Oh, sí. Kiyokazu-kun—Sonrió, de nuevo—. Bueno… para empezar, tú hiciste un contrato con Dios, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—Y ese contrato fue que tú fueras a la tierra a sanar los corazones heridos de las personas y llenaras la botella que se te dio con ellos.

Ella asintió rápidamente. —Sí, los caramelos.

Él detuvo su discurso solemne para reír.

—¿Caramelos? Que nombre tan tierno.

Ella se sonrojó. Early rió un poco antes de continuar.

—Bueno, tú acordaste hacer todo esto con una condición, ¿me equivoco?

—No. Si yo llenaba la botella iría al lugar al que quería ir.

—¿Y cuál es ese lugar?

—Yo... No lo sé. Mis recuerdos fueron borrados cuando fui enviada a la tierra.

—Doy fe de ello—Se rió de su propia broma y ella volvió a mirarlo con confusión—. Pero, según tengo entendido, tu deseo ha cambiado.

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Mi deseo es que el corazón de la persona que es más importante para mí sea sanado.

—¿Kiyokazu, no?

Ella volvió a asentir.

Ésta vez él ángel no rió. Kobato lo miró con curiosidad. De pronto se veía serio y preocupado.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Kobato?

Respingó ante la mención de su nombre.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes qué sucederá contigo?

—No realmente. Pero puedo hacerme una idea.

La mirada dura que le dirigió le recordó a Ioryogi-san esa misma mañana.

Antes de que Usagi-san apareciera y le dijera que, repentinamente, el tiempo se había agotado.

Eso le recordó que, hasta donde sabía, ella ya no debería de poder estar en éste mundo.

¿Era por eso que había venido a ella un ángel?

Él suspiró.

—Me lo imaginé.

Hubo un breve silencio. Él parecía pensar algo con cautela.

—Respecto a Fujimoto-san—Comenzó ella. Early-san dirigió su mirada hacía la chica—. ¿A qué te referías con que tendría problemas?

—Tú sabes que el contrato, en sí, no puede ser cambiado.

—Sí.

—Aún así, Dios respeta la voluntad de todos. Incluyendo la tuya. Si lo que deseas es curarlo, no te lo impedirá, pero tampoco puede cambiar el contrato.

—Eh, la verdad es que no sabía eso—Contentó, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—. Yo sólo iba a intentar curarlo lo más que pudiera.

—Bueno, eso es por que así eres tú—Le sonrió un poco—. Pero hay un problema.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estas consiente de que Dios lo sabe todo, ¿no?—Ella asintió—Bueno, hoy mandó a Usagi-san para que le avisara a Ioriogi-sama que tu tiempo se había terminado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tu deseo no se iba a cumplir?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Sí. Cuando Ioryogi-san me lo dijo, lo supe. No iba a poder ayudar a Sayaka-sensei o a Fujimoto-san a curarse.

Early sonrió ante el que ella llamara "Ioryogi-san" en vez de "Ioriogi-san" al peluche.

—Usagi estaba mintiendo.

Ella abrió sus ojos de sopetón.

—¿Eh?

—Dios descubrió algo ésta mañana. Algo se ha movido. Algo o alguien va a afectar a una persona cercana a ti, Kobato—Le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza—. Esto, de alguna u otra forma afectará a Kiyokazu Fujimoto.

Él corazón de Kobato se detuvo.

—¿A qué… te refieres con afectar?

Él se quedó callado y ella comenzó a desesperarse.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es?!

Early se mordió el labio levemente.

—Alguien cercano a ti, o a Kiyokazu... Morirá. No podemos estar seguros. Pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que esa persona… sea el mismo Kiyokazu.

Se paralizó.

Alguien puede morir.

Puede morir por algo tan pequeño.

Antes de que Early siquiera parpadeara, las lágrimas se estaban desbordando de los ojos cafés de la chica.

Early la miró con tristeza.

—¿Mo-Morir?—Sollozó y tomó a Early de las manos con desesperación—, ¿Cómo, Cuándo, porqué?

—Cálmate, Hanato—Él la abrazó intentando consolarla, pero ella seguía llorando—.Por eso Dios hizo que Usagi-san les diera ese mensaje. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ha-Hablar?—Hipó ella.

—Sí. Verás, el contrato no puede cambiar… pero sí podemos agregar algunas cláusulas.

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia él

—¿Qué?

—Dios está consiente de que tu deseo es noble. Así que dejará que habites aquí por más tiempo. El suficiente para que puedas salvar a aquella persona.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y las lágrimas pararon.

—¿Enserio? ¿podré salvarla?

—Bueno, si la salvas o no depende de ti. Lo único que Dios puede hacer es asegurarte que estarás cerca cuando eso ocurra.

Ella asintió.

—Pero…¿Cómo... Va a… morir aquella persona?

Él se mordió el labio nuevamente.

—Ese es el hecho... No sabemos cómo. Puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. Por un accidente o una enfermedad...

Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Oye, oye, mírame—Ella lo hizo—. Es por eso que estas aquí. Si tú aceptas, añadiremos cosas al contrato para que puedas salvar a aquella persona.

Ella se separó y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí—Él suspiró—. Pero, yo sé como actúa el destino. No dejará que alguien que tenía que morir viva. Intentará eliminar a aquella persona cómo le sea posible. A menos que…

Se quedó callado de nuevo.

—¿Qué?—Suplicó ella.

Él le la miró con dolor.

—A menos… que alguien ocupe su lugar y… muera por aquella persona.

Ella abrió sus ojos un momento, pero no dudó.

—Acepto—Dijo con firmeza.

**_Continuará…_**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, comunidad Kobato? :3

Hace algún tiempo, estaba buscando por ahí fanfics de Kobato, me obsesioné un poco con ella jajajaja, y me di cuenta de que realmente no hay muchos D:

Así que pensé en contribuir un poco a la causa y, Ta-Da! Aquí tengo un fic c:

Espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía o palabras cambiadas, ya que mi iphone lo cambia todo ;_;

Respecto a la historia, cambie muchas cosas tanto del anime como del manga. Aunque esto tiene que ver con la historia en sí, así que no me parece tan mal. Igual y tomaré todos los detalles del anime/manga -como el ángel dentro de Kobato, por ejemplo- y los adaptaré aquí.

Bueno, cortito pero bonito, ¿no? Jaja

Sin más, les deseo un lindo día. Espero les haya gustado :3

Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada.

Besos.

—Karen.


End file.
